From Bambi to Bolero
by ThoseGreyMalfoyEyes
Summary: Just a little, out of season, one-shot. When her very own Bambi takes to the ice, it's Hermione's job to teach him how to skate like Christopher Dean! Please let me know what you think!


**Just a quick one, a bit late I know but I found it lying around my hardrive and decided to stick it up. Another Light of the Dark chapter tonight too! (Two if I can manage it!) You lucky people.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think! I'm not a huge Dramione shipper but this one just seemed to flow.)**

* * *

"How in Merlin's name are you so graceful?" The blond man shouted over to his wife whom was gliding across the ice in a picture of beauty. He was just managing to stay on his feet, looking more like a baby unicorn on ice than a skater. Hermione's bell like laugh floated towards him and she made her way over, taking hold of his arm and spinning him around on the spot laughing at his loud and angry protests.

"It's easy." She said, dragging him along with her as she seamlessly skated across the frozen lake. "Try to glide rather than walk." She looped her arm trough his and within a few minutes he was gliding alongside her stumbling every few minutes and allowing her to steady him with a series of tugs on his arm.

"You are way too good at this." He panted after half an hour of being dragged around by the brunette witch.

"I thought Malfoy's were supposed to be good at everything?" Hermione shot back with a grin. "Didn't you ever skate on your lake at the manor at Christmas?"

"No we went walking like sane people." Draco replied before skidding and falling pulling his wife down on the top of him. A second later, after the shock had worn off the pair of them started laughing, not even bothering to try to get up and laying back on the ice as they caught their breath. "We are never doing this again." He huffed after the chuckles had subsided.

"On the contrary." Hermione replied. "It's my new mission to bring you skating as much as possible so that you start to look less like Bambi on ice and more like Christopher Dean."

"Who the hell is Christopher Dean? And just what the hell is a Bambi?" Draco spluttered back. This set Hermione off laughing once more and it was only when she had calmed down enough to breath did he get his answer.

"Chris Dean is a muggle figure skater. He and his partner won gold at the Olympics for a routine skated to Bolero and Bambi is a cartoon deer from the muggle movies."

"You literally just made no sense." Draco replied; getting to his feet and managing to stay standing long enough for Hermione to get up and brush the snow from her jacket. She tugged on his arm again and pulled him towards the edge of the lake before sitting down on the snow covered bank and starting to unlace her skates.

"When we get home I'll show you." She said with a smile. "But trust me, don't think you are getting out of skating again tomorrow. You need all the practice you can get so that we can teach Scorpius when he grows up."

"I'm never letting my son near a pair of these death boots." Draco replied, unlacing his own skates and pulling them off, replacing them with his hiking boots.

"Never say never Draco Malfoy." Hermione shot back, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Five years later…

"Look dad, I'm doing it!" A six year old Scorpius shouted as he shuffled around on the ice wearing his skates.

"Not quite son." Draco replied, effortlessly gliding over to his son and taking hold of his hand. "You need to glide rather than try and walk."

"You and mum are really good dad." Scorpius said as he watched Hermione glide around on the ice, performing spins and skating backwards.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Draco asked, squatting down at the side of his oldest son. "I was really bad when I started learning. Even worse than you now and that was only five years ago. Your mother is a fantastic teacher though and she soon pointed out what I was doing wrong. She made me practice every time it was cold enough for a freeze and we would be out here for hours with me spending most of that time on my bum." This explanation drew a giggle out of the curious little Malfoy and he pulled on his dad's hand to stand up again.

"Teach me!" He shouted. Draco chuckled and stood up, starting to slowly skate backwards, holding on to both of Scorpius' hands and pulling his son along with him.

"First you have to glide with your feet rather than try to step on the ice." Draco said, starting to explain the art of skating to his six year old.

"I remember telling you the exact same thing." Hermione said with a smile coming alongside her two boys and revelling in the sight of her husband teaching their son how to skate.

"You're really good mum!" Scorpius said.

"I went skating a lot when I was little like you darling." Hermione replied, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that the three of them weren't going to bump into anything. "It's all about practice."

"Can you and dad show me how you skate?" The little boy asked, training his large silver eyes on his mum.

"Are you going to be okay on your own kiddo?" Draco asked, and following a nod from his son, he let go of his hands only to wrap his arms around Hermione and lead her out to the middle of the rink, spinning her around and starting a routine that they had practiced relentlessly ever since he had watched it on their muggle TV. With a flick of Hermione's wrist, the music from Bolero floated out from where her wand was laid on the lake bank and the pair lost themselves in the music, gliding around the ice whilst keeping their eye on their very own little Bambi.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
